Un bon anglais !
by EyPi
Summary: Le Scooby offre un drôle de cadeau à Giles ... qui s'en serait bien passé!
1. Joyeux Anniversaire Giles

Auteur : EyPi

Série : BTVS

Genre : Humor

Date d'écriture : 10 Mai 2006

Disclaimer : Les persos de la série ne m'appartiennent pas…mais je les ai encore une fois kidnappés !

Fanfikeuse au repos égal fanfikeuse qui s'ennuie…

Enfin bon donc voilà j'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira et vous divertira … même si elle n'a aucun intérêt mais vraiment aucun et qu'elle sera plutôt courte.

_Contexte : On s'en fiche ! Mettez ça n'importe quand dans les saisons deux et trois. __  
__Il faut juste la bibliothèque en pleine forme !_

_

* * *

_

**Un bon anglais ! Chapitre 01**

La bibliothèque du lycée de Sunnydale n'avait jamais été aussi bruyante qu'aujourd'hui. Même quand la Bouche de l'Enfer s'était ouverte elle était plus calme. En ce moment aucun lycéen ne devait s'approcher de ce lieu terrifiant ou avoir envie de lecture... En effet, le bibliothécaire au flegme légendaire, à la voix calme et persuasive faisait jouer ses vocalises à un niveau inhabituel entraînant un raz-de-marée sonore...

- Il en est hors de question !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- … C'est trop dangereux ! Regardez un peu ce qu'ils en disent dans mes livres : morsures, attaques à la gorge, mare de bave et j'en passe !  
- Mais Giles…  
- Non Willow, vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis.  
- Mais il est encore jeune et petit ! Vous verrez il ne se passera rien de tout ça !  
- En plus il est anglais comme vous, ça devrait donc aller, c'est du tout cuit !  
- Alex je ne suis pas sûre qu'un argument pareil va marcher sur Giles tu sais…  
- Non Buffy moi je sûr qu'en tant que bon anglais patriotique, il est obligé de  
- STOP ! Tous dehors ! Et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette immonde bestiole.  
-…  
- Allez oust ! Vous avez cours de toute façon.

- Pff va falloir faire quelque chose pour qu'il accepte. soupira Willow  
- Quelle mauvaise volonté il met quand même ! Avec un caractère pareil, il va finir tout seul.  
- Réflexion très pertinente Alex…faut trouver un moyen mais lequel ?  
- On peut toujours lui amener.  
- Ouais devant sa porte même ! En pleine nuit !  
- Il serait capable de le laisser dehors.  
- Oh et puis zut ! De toute façon on lui laissera pas le choix, point ! s'exclama Buffy  
- Ouais comme s'il pouvait réellement être dangereux… pouffa Alex  
- On se retrouve devant chez lui après ma patrouille alors. D'accord ?  
- Ok !

¤

La nuit est tombée sur Sunnydale, tout dors tranquillement, tout ? Non un petit groupe d'irréductibles étudiants se rejoignent avec des airs de conspirateurs inscrits sur leur visage.  
- Tout est bon pour notre plan Buffy ?  
- Oui en plus ma mère a rien remarqué. T'imagines sa tête si elle l'avait vu dans la cave ?  
- J'essaye plutôt d'imaginer la tête de Giles quand il nous verra arriver chez lui avec.  
- N'imagine pas trop Willow…  
- Euh oui bon je sonne alors.

-Oui ?  
-C'est Buffy ouvrez moi.  
-Buffy ? Quelque chose de grave s'est passé pendant ta patrouille ? Que ?  
- SURPRISE ! Joyeux anniversaire Giles ! crièrent les trois amis en même temps  
- Mais ?  
- Et voilà votre cadeau !  
- …  
- Vous dites rien ?  
- …  
- Il est trop content pour ça !  
- Alex, tais toi !  
- …  
- Giles ?  
- Je vous l'ai déjà dit non ?  
- Euh…  
- Je. Ne. Veux. PAS. De. Ce. Chien !

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Et voilà pauvre petit toutou… avoir Giles comme maître… Il n'y a pas d'animaux dans le Buffyverse c'est choquant ! C'est chose réparée !  
Ce chapitre est très, très court mais il introduit bien cette fanfic...

Un petit commentaire ?


	2. Adoption?

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : Humor

Date d'écriture : 11 Mai 2006

Disclaimer : Les persos de la série ne m'appartiennent pas_…_mais le toutou OUI il est à moi, rien qu'à moi !

* * *

**§§§ Merci à ustu-chan et à Nelja pour leurs reviews ! §§§**

**

* * *

**

_Rappel : Le Scooby offre à Giles un chien pour son anniversaire alors que celui-ci n'en veut visiblement pas…_

_

* * *

_

**Un bon anglais ! Chapitre 02**

¤

_- SURPRISE ! Joyeux anniversaire Giles ! crièrent les trois amis en même temps __  
__- Mais ?__  
__- Et voilà votre cadeau !__  
__…__  
__- Je. Ne. Veux. PAS. De. Ce. Chien ! _

¤

Il lançait des coups d'œil de droite à gauche comme s'il cherchait une proie à lacérer mine de rien avec son air tout triste.  
Giles en était sûr, ce chiot était vicieux !

Avec son petit corps tout boudiné, sa tête désespérément triste, ses longues oreilles sur lesquelles il semblait marcher, ses yeux presque remplis de larmes, oui le bibliothécaire en était sûr, ce chien était un danger potentiel très important ! Il allait préparer un sale coup vu la façon qu'il avait à regarder partout comme s'il cherchait à dire « ici, c'est maintenant mon territoire pas touche ! »

Mais Giles n'allait pas se laisser faire non ! Il avait dit « d'accord je le garde cette nuit » devant l'insistance des adolescents qui espéraient lui faire un beau cadeau (même s'il leur avait déjà dit qu'il ne voulait pas de ce bébé chien qu'ils avaient soit disant trouvé tout seul dehors dans la rue et sous la pluie alors qu'il faisait un froid de canard)… Mais ce ne serait que pour une seule nuit juste une toute petite nuit ! Alors hors de question que ce chien fasse comme s'il était chez lui, il n'était qu'invité et encore, même pas voulu !

L'Homme étendit une couverture par terre et la montra au chiot  
- Tu coucheras ici cette nuit !  
Visiblement la couverture n'était pas du goût de l'Animal qui continua sa quête à travers la maison… quête de quoi ? Ca seul le chiot le savait… en tout cas le fauteuil du salon lui semblait mieux que la couverture par terre vu qu'il sauta dessus à l'aide de ses petites papattes et se roula en boule confortablement.  
Un affront ! Ce chien était pire que vicieux, c'était une teigne ! Il lui désobéissait encore plus effrontément que Buffy ! Mais il allait voir. Foi d'anglais !  
Il l'attrapa malgré les grognements qui se faisaient soudain entendre et le posa à terre sur la couverture l'air victorieux.  
- Les chiens, c'est par terre point !  
Il sourit content de son effet en voyant que le chien ne bougeait plus mais le regardait avec l'air d'un chiot près à se suicider. Giles s'en alla alors se coucher nullement perturbé même s'il était persuadé que cette nuit allait être remplie de cauchemars pleins de chiots et d'adolescents sadiques…  
Il trouva le sommeil rapidement sans se douter qu'il n'était pas le plus têtu des êtres vivants qui dormaient sous ce toit et qu'au moment où il fermait les yeux un drame se produisait dans le salon…

¤

Le lendemain matin, l'Observateur se leva sans penser au chiot qui d'ailleurs ne se leva pas vers son nouveau maître d'une nuit. Il prit son thé matinal puis alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul chez lui ce matin. Il commença alors à chercher le chien et aperçut l'horreur de la situation.

Son fauteuil, son beau fauteuil était laminé, en lambeaux, déchiqueté, irrécupérable. Il savait qui était le coupable ! Et savait où le trouver vu qu'il attendait sagement mine de rien sur sa couverture à terre…

Giles s'approcha furieux de l'animal mais en levant la main se rendit compte de son geste. Il n'allait pas frapper un animal tout de même… même si cet animal était pire qu'un gros démon c'était obligé ! Peut-être même qu'il était un démon transformé en chiot… chiot qui regardait l'Humain en penchant la tête. Il se redressa alors sur ses courtes pattes et bailla très fort. D'un air aussi joyeux que possible pour cette race de chien très particulière, il s'approcha de son maître et se frotta sur ses jambes comme pour faire la paix.  
Giles soupira, prit la laisse du chien (cadeau bonus avec l'animal, le Scooby est vraiment adorable !) et sortit direction le lycée avec le chiot qui marchait très doucement.  
Fallait vraiment pas le presser lui !

¤

A peine arrivé dans sa bibliothèque, trois adolescents se précipitèrent sur le toutou en accusant Giles d'être responsable de la mine triste qu'il faisait… c'était pas comme si ce chien avait cette tête là de naissance pour pouvoir manipuler plus facilement les humains, proies faciles et sans défense devant ce petit air faible…  
- Regardez, on croirait qu'il va pleurer !  
- Vous lui avez fait quoi Giles ?  
- Le pauvre, vous avez dû l'enfermer dans le noir tout seul !  
-…  
- Oh regardez, il vous apprécie quand même ! Qu'il est adorable !  
Le chiot recommençait son manège du matin et allait même jusqu'à pousser le scénario en lui léchouillant la main ! Beurk, Giles se releva d'un coup de sa chaise… au moins debout, le chiot ne pourrait l'atteindre pour ce genre de vils procédés. Vils certes, mais qui confortait l'envie des adolescents de lui faire accepter leur cadeau !

- Vous allez le garder dites ?  
- Regardez, on vous a même trouvé un bouquin pour lui ! « Tout sur les basset hound » c'est parfait pour vous !  
- Un livre et hop vous saurez quoi faire avec lui !  
- Vous allez voir, il sera adorable ! Comme ça vous aurez toujours quelqu'un chez vous !

Allait-il leur avouer qu'il était très bien tout seul chez lui ? Et surtout qu'il ne voulait pas d'un animal pour compagnie. Et surtout qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas de CE chiot chez lui. Allait-il leur dire qu'il le soupçonnait d'être un démon déguisé ?

Ils le regardaient tous d'un air tellement suppliant imitant le jeune chiot qu'il se laissa convaincre.  
- C'est d'accord… soupira-t-il en essayant de ne pas relever le regard de l'animal qu'il imaginait victorieux et qui avait gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre !

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

Bon ça y est c'est officiel il l'adopte ! Pff tout ça pour ça…  
Sinon je ne sais pas si vous voyez à quoi ressemble un basset hound ben c'est comme Z le chien de TéléZ vous voyez là ?

Nyaa on a tellement l'impression qu'ils sont sur le point de pleurer ... hum désolée je m'égare lol

Un petit avis?


	3. Dogywood

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : Humor

Date d'écriture : 18 Mai 2006

Disclaimer : Les persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas sauf mon toutou-démon (?)

* * *

**§§§ Merci à ustu-chan et à Nelja pour leurs commentaires §§§ **

* * *

_Rappel : Le Scooby offre à Giles un chiot. Celui-ci accepte finalement le cadeau mais déclare la guerre à son chien._

_

* * *

_

§ 

**Un bon anglais ! Chapitre 03**

§

_  
__- C'est d'accord… soupira-t-il en essayant de ne pas relever le regard de l'animal qu'il imaginait victorieux et qui avait gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre !_

Giles secoua la tête en soupirant.

La coqueluche du lycée ! Voilà ce qu'était devenu ce chiot en une toute petite semaine. Limite l'équipe de football américain le voulait comme mascotte. Comme si un chien pareil pourrait donner la victoire à l'équipe ! Il bougeait difficilement, comme si se lever était la chose la plus dure du monde et en plus il ne savait pas courir ! Un chien de chasse soi-disant ouais ben la race peut-être mais pas celui-ci ! Surexcité il pouvait l'être mais sportif ça non… Un chien de carpette voilà ce qu'était ce truc mais un chien de carpette ça peut être dangereux… aussi la bibliothèque arborait depuis peu un joli écriteau « Attention gros chien méchant » ! Giles n'avait pas menti avec ce panneau ; il était gras et méchant, surtout avec les fauteuils en fait, mais aussi les pieds des chaises, des tables… bref, tout se qui tombait sous ses crocs acérés trépassait !

… enfin bon tout ça était une autre histoire là. Le véritable problème immédiat était que ce chiot était une star ! Encore il avait eu un petit espoir quand le proviseur avait découvert le chien parmi les étagères de la bibliothèque. Giles ne voulait pas l'avoir toute la journée sur le dos mais une fois alors qu'il ne l'avait pas emmené, la Tueuse avait fait une crise. Décidément il fallait qu'elle grandisse un peu… et décidément il n'avait lui, pas de chance. Même le proviseur qui n'aime personne à part sa discipline chérie n'avait pu se résoudre à virer la pauvre bête au regard triste. Il devait avoir le pouvoir d'hypnotiser les gens ce monstre court sur patte, une capacité spéciale ou une amulette préparée par un sorcier très puissant…

Enfin bon revenons à nos moutons …enfin au chien ventre sur patte. Il était une star nous disions donc. Et ce super statut Dogywoodien avait le problème d'attirer tous les élèves vers sa petite bibliothèque qui n'avait plus rien de silencieux ! Allez discuter de vos plans pour tuer tel ou tel monstre quand la moitié des lycéens de Sunnydale se ruait vers l'antre du nouveau démon. C'était peut-être un plan démoniaque hyper bien ficelé que de prévoir qu'avec une telle bestiole, la Tueuse ne pourrait travailler tranquillement. Tueuse qui faisait comme tous les autres élèves à gagatiser devant cet envoyé du diable et à lui donner à manger plein de cochonneries !

Car il mangeait ! Et pas seulement les pieds des meubles mais tout ce qu'on lui donnait ! Vivant ou non ! Eurk il se souvenait encore de la pauvre souris amenée par un élève un peu psychopathe que les bords (à noter d'ailleurs le nom de cet élève on sait jamais à Sunnydale…). Elle avait souffert. Il faut croire que ce monstre aime aussi la torture de la nourriture. Il lui avait fallu trois-quatre coups de dents pour venir à bout de sa proie récalcitrante. Et Giles en était sûr : ce n'était pas parce que ce chien n'était pas doué non, c'était parce que il était mauvais et qu'il n'avait pu cacher à ce moment sa véritable nature !

Et en plus il était venu lui quémander juste après des caresses sûrement pour le dégoûter un peu plus ou pour détourner son attention comme celle de tous les autres… mais lui, il n'était pas comme tous les autres, il était observateur et il arriverait à le confondre, foi de Giles !  
Il l'observerait sans relâche jusqu'au faux pas qu'il ferait obligatoirement comme tous les autres démons de peu de cervelle…quoique le bibliothécaire devait bien admettre que celui-ci en avait plus que la moyenne vu la perfection à laquelle son plan marchait ! Enfin pas si parfait que ça vu que lui, il avait flairé la chose et qu'il allait le démasquer.

Ah ! Tiens d'ailleurs la sonnerie de début des cours avait sonné il y avait quelques secondes aussi la bibliothèque avait retrouvé son calme légendaire et sa quiétude. Il allait pouvoir entamer sa surveillance…  
…enfin, s'il y avait quelque chose à surveiller dans le coin… donc encore fallait-il retrouver le chien qui avait lâchement profité des quelques secondes où Giles avait laissé son esprit vagabonder.   
Il s'était probablement enfui dans la perspective de préparer quelques coups fourrés… Si c'était pas une preuve ça !

L'Homme sorti de la bibliothèque et partit à la recherche du chien perdu (Indiana Giles).  
Il le voyait bien bavant dans les casseroles aux cuisines pour empoisonner le repas, mais nulle trace de chien dans celles-ci.  
Il l'imaginait aussi dans les pattes euh jambes des élèves en salle de science pour les faire tomber répandant ainsi des substances novices par terre, mais aucun TP de chimie n'avait lieu.   
Il était sûr de le trouver en train de creuser au sous-sol du lycée pour déterrer un sceau quelconque afin de libérer des démons ancestraux, mais la porte était trop lourde pour laisser passer un animal de cette taille ridicule.  
Il était maintenant persuadé de le trouver près du bureau du proviseur en train de …

Proposition encore une fois erronée…

Il venait d'apercevoir le chiot dans le hall en train de regarder une affiche pour les études à l'étranger…en Angleterre très exactement.   
Voir ce jeune chiot regarder avec autant d'insistance et d'envie les photos des lycées anglais et leurs forêts avec un regard triste, au bord des larmes serra le cœur britannique de Giles qui n'eut plus envie alors de gronder le chien et de déjouer ses vils plans démoniaques du moment.

Il s'approcha du toutou, le pris dans ses mains (bébé chiot tout petit kyaa ) et l'emmena à la bibliothèque où il le coucha dans son panier en tweed sous la table où le chien s'endormit aussitôt après un très, très long bâillement.

Ils pouvaient bien faire une petite trêve pour aujourd'hui mais demain, avec l'arrivée du week-end, l'observation recommencerait de façon plus attentionnée… il avait quand même réussit à échapper à l'œil du bibliothécaire ce chiot… et même à faire oublier sa fuite avec son arme la plus redoutable du regard triste et mignon… mais attention Giles n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

Ouf un chapitre de plus ! Giles succombe au regard triste ! Démoniaque or not... telle est la question :)

Prochain chapitre: le week-end !


	4. Au parc

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : Humor

Date d'écriture : 19 Mai 2006

Disclaimer : Seul le chien m'appartient ! Les autres je les séquestre c'est tout !

* * *

**§§§ Merci à Ustu-chan et à Nelja pour leurs reviews qui sont toujours sypathiques ! §§§ **

* * *

_Rappel : Le Scooby offre à Giles un chiot. L'observateur accepte son cadeau mais soupçonne celui-ci d'être démoniaque…_

_

* * *

_

§

**Un bon anglais ! Chapitre 04**

§ **  
**

Giles avait bien dormi, vraiment bien dormi. Pour une fois cette nuit il n'avait pas cauchemardé sur une boule de poil baveuse avec des crocs… c'était vraiment traumatisant de tels rêves ! Mais là, il se réveilla de bonne humeur allant même jusqu'à pousser la chansonnette en préparant son thé matinal… enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un chien croit utile de pousser de la voix pour accompagner son maître en chanson…   
Et voilà, il est de bonne humeur, joyeux et tout, et il faut que ce truc lui gâche même ça ! Quand on dit qu'il est méchant…  
Giles n'avait d'un coup plus envie de prendre son petit-déjeuner et commença à ranger. Enervé, il ne faisait pas très attention et fit tout tomber par terre étalant le contenu de sa tasse juste devant la tête du chien. Celui-ci se mit à laper le délicieux contenu dont il ne laissa pas la moindre goutte… Vraiment démoniaque ! Il avait prévu le coup pour pouvoir boire tranquillement le thé de son maître au nez et à la barbe de celui-ci !

Giles devait revoir son jugement, ce chien était intelligent, chacune de ses mauvaises actions avaient de multiples répercussions…

§

C'est sur ses sombres pensées qu'il prit la laisse du chiot pour le promener au parc… attention il le promenait pas pour faire plaisir à l'animal non, c'était pour l'éloigner de son territoire (dont le petit square à côté faisait partie) à lui et qu'il comptait garder le plus propre possible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était lent ! Cinq seconde pour avancer une patte et vu la taille des pattes, chaque avancée ne lui faisait pas faire plus de 5 cm… une véritable calamité ambulante… enfin non statique parce que là le problème était qu'il n'était pas ambulant justement !

Il allait devoir maigrir ou Giles mettrait à chaque fois des heures juste pour lui faire faire un petit tour…  
Mais comment faire maigrir un chien nourrit, nourrit et re-nourrit toutes les heures par des lycéens avec tous les trucs hyper calorique qu'on puisse imaginer… Il allait devoir mettre des règles très strictes. Il serait traité de tyran ou d'affameur mais peu importe, il pouvait même faire passer ça sur le compte du bien-être du chien… Eh, eh il pouvait bien dresser des plans machiavéliques lui aussi. Comme ça au moins Buffy, Willow et Alex arrêteraient de le considérer comme un mauvais maître !  
Il était un bon maître quand même, c'était le chien qui était anormal ! Et malgré tout, il s'en occupait bien en attendant de le démasquer…

§

Et là, ils arrivaient enfin au parc, un peu d'exercice le ferait peut-être perdre un peu de sa surcharge pondérale. Car après tout, même s'il ne savait pas courir, il savait sauter… à moins que ses petits sauts soient sa façon de courir…très bon sujet d'étude à approfondir. Bref, Giles accéléra le rythme de façon à ce que le chiot se mit à courir (?) un peu. Visiblement ce dernier apprécia vu qu'il sautait de plus en plus vite allant jusqu'à dépasser même son maître.

Après une dizaine de minutes où finalement les deux courraient autant l'un que l'autre, Giles stoppa sa propre course, éreinté. Battu par un chiot d'une vingtaine de centimètre qui avançait à deux à l'heure… c'en était trop pour l'ego du bibliothécaire. Heureusement que l'animal tirait la langue en faisant un bruit atroce de ventilateur usé.

Giles s'assit sous un arbre et détacha le chiot pour que celui-ci le laisse tranquille quelques minutes. Il savait que dehors, le chien hésitait à aller trop loin de lui comme s'il voulait prouver qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises. Giles lisait et le chien reniflait les odeurs multiples du parc, que ce soit les arbres, les fleurs ou autres, regardait joyeusement les insectes et laissait ses oreilles balancer au gré du vent. Ce chien aimait la nature. Un démon des arbres ça existe ? Ou alors il avait une religion bizarre, allez savoir, de toute façon Giles s'en fichait, il lisait et il n'y avait que ça qui comptait jusqu'à ce qu'un cri enfantin lui parvienne aux oreilles.

§

Il releva automatiquement son nez du livre de peur que son monstre personnel n'ait mis son plan à exécution. Mais au lieu d'une vision apocalyptique, il vit une petite fille brune serrer dans ses bras le chien (qui était assez petit pour qu'elle l'entoure de ses bras). Giles ouvrit en gros ses yeux et courut vers la gamine qui ne savait pas à quel genre de créature elle avait à faire. Mais le chiot jouait toujours son rôle de gentil à la perfection et se laissait faire. Il allait même pousser le vice à lécher le visage de la petite brunette en donnant des petits coups de langue. Le cri qu'avait entendu Giles était celui de la petite qui visiblement s'amusait.

§

Giles soupira quand la fillette en le voyant se mit à lui poser des tas de question…

-Dites mossieur, il est à vous le chien ?  
-… oui fut-il obligé d'avouer (même s'il avait été tenté de dire non et de l'abandonner ici)  
-Il est génial vous savez  
-…  
-Et puis il est tout doux  
-…  
-Vous avez de la chance  
-…  
-Mais pourquoi il est triste ?  
-…  
-Et puis…  
« Et voilà le discours classique et gna gna gna… Giles n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite le discours de la gamine insupportable, y'en avait marre pourquoi ce chiot attirait les gens autour de lui ? Ah oui ! C'est vrai, parce qu'il est démoniaque ! Mais c'était pas une raison pour parler autant… et ils étaient où ses parents d'abord ? Ah ça devait la dame là-bas qui le regardait de loin, pff ça ne pouvait pas mieux tenir sa fille… »

-Dites mossieur, il s'appelle comment d'abore ?  
Oo Cette question fit sortir Giles de ses pensées. Il faut dire qu'elle l'avait prononcé plus fort que les autres…

Mince il n'avait jamais pensé à lui donner un nom vu qu'il s'attendait à le trouver dans ses livres. Mais là la fillette n'allait pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en donne un… euh … mince c'est si difficile que ça de trouver un nom ?  
Il regarda le chiot et soudain eu une illumination.  
-Albert  
-Hein Albeurte ? C'est moche !  
-Oui mais c'est comme ça rétorqua Giles en mettant la laisse à Albert et en le tirant vers la sortie du parc.  
-Bon ben alors à une autre fois toutou ! cria la fille alors que le chien s'éloignait.

§

Pourquoi il lui avait donné le nom de son petit cousin ? Peut-être car il avait la même tête et qu'il était autant une teigne… ouais enfin c'était méchant pour son cousin quand même mais bon de toute façon c'était un nom provisoire…

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

"Albert !"

... TT pourquoi à moi il ne vient pas faire des calins ... sniff c'est trop tristeeee !

Quoique si c'est pour baver vaut mieux pas ! Je le laisse à Giles lol

PS: le nom du chien n'a pas été choisi en fonction de la pub pour des biscuits ... j'ai été morte de rire le jour où j'ai vu cette pub :P


	5. Vive la lecture

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : Humor

Date d'écriture : 22 Mai 2006

Disclaimer : Y'a que Albert qui est na mouaaaa ! Et je le donne à personne ! Sauf à Giles peut-être s'il s'avère être démoniaque lol

* * *

§§§

Merci à Nelja pour son petit commentaire, ainsi qu'à Ustu-chan, la super-revieweuse.

§§§

* * *

_Rappel : Le Scooby offre à Giles un adorable chiot qui, même s'il soupçonne l'animal d'être un démon déguisé, l'adopte (pour le surveiller) et lui donne même un petit nom._

_

* * *

_

§

**Un bon anglais ! Chapitre 05**

§

-Vous l'avez appelé Albert ? C'est quoi ce nom ? C'est pas pour un chien !  
-…Mais c'est vrai que ça lui va bien non ?  
-Willow, tu es bizarre parfois.  
-Désolée Alex mais ça va bien avec sa tête…  
-Albert… bah allez on va pas chipoter alors que Giles lui a enfin donné un nom ! Et puis tu l'aimes bien non ? Hein Bebert ?  
-Wouah  
-Ah vous voyez  
-Buffy entraînes toi un peu au lieu d'être avec cette créature.  
-Créature ? Vous êtes méchant Giles c'est quand même un cadeau.  
« Empoisonné le cadeau merci… »  
-Mais oui pardon et viens t'entraîner.

§

Giles aidait Buffy tandis que Willow et Alex s'occupait eux du toutou.  
-Quel sac à puces quand même ! Toujours triste… tu crois que si je faisais la même tronche, Buffy s'occuperait de moi ?  
-Je pense pas Alex mais tu peux essayer ce serait comique.  
-Je suis drôle Willow !  
-Oui oui… dit Willow en tournant les pages d'un gros livre bien ennuyeux  
-Que lis-tu Willow ? dit Alex en imitant la voix qu'aurait le chiot en approchant celui-ci de son amie  
-Ca t'intéresse Bebert ?  
-Oh oui très beaucoup !  
Alex posa le tas de poil sur le gros livre. Tas de poil qui renifla les pages avant de les regarder fixement.  
-Eh c'est qu'il lit en plus ! Giles votre chien il est comme vous ! Vous voyez qu'on la bien choisi !

Buffy arrêta de frapper et s'approcha du chiot.  
-Qu'il est mignon. On devrait lui faire les mêmes lunettes qu'à vous.  
-Ainsi qu'un gilet !  
-Non là ça fait chien de vieux.  
-Et alors ?  
-Alex !  
-Oups désolé Giles je disais pas ça pour vous bien sûr.

§

Le pauvre bibliothécaire soupira. Décidément il soupirait beaucoup en ce moment. Il était fatigué de chercher querelle à ce démon sur mini-pattes, il en avait marre d'avoir à responsabiliser cette bande de jeunes… bref il était sur le point d'exploser. Et en plus le chiot crut que c'était le bon moment pour se mettre à japper. Il regardait l'image sur le livre et aboyait en grognant.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?  
-Va savoir, il a peut-être peur de l'image ?  
-Un chien ? Willow c'est qu'un animal, il n'a pas de cervelle !  
-Tu disais bien tout à l'heure qu'il lisait Alex !  
-C'était une B.L.A.G.U.E. Une blague Willow.  
-Ah…

-C'est quoi ce démon ? demanda Buffy à son amie rousse.

-Attend son nom c'est Peeunppaurttonsangphishe !

-C'est quoi ce nom pourri ? C'est pire qu'Albert !

-C'est un vieux démon mais il est mort il y a longtemps !

-Bah alors pourquoi il grogne s'il est mort ?

-C'est un chien ! Un chien ! Ca grogne tout le temps c'est normal !

-Et vous m'avez offert un truc qui grogne tout le temps sciemment ?

-Euh…

-Bon allez en cours. Buffy je veux te voir après, on n'a pas fini l'entraînement !

-Oh s'il vous plaît Giles on avait prévu d'aller faire quelque chose ce soir et…

-Bon allez vous en !

-Merci !

Giles resta seul dans sa bibliothèque. Il avait cédé une fois de plus. Cette Tueuse n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête. Ca le fatiguait ça aussi !  
Il regarda le chiot qui avait arrêté d'aboyer et qui le fixait.

-Alors Bebert, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce démon ? Un ancien pote à toi ?

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à parler au chien maintenant. Il devait être vraiment très fatigué aussi s'assit-il sur une chaise. Il pouvait bien se permettre une petite sieste, il entendrait bien des étudiants entrer dans la salle s'ils en venaient (même si y'en a jamais ). Il ferma les yeux mais sentit soudain un truc humide et froid contre sa main. Le chiot était toujours posé sur la table et avait décidé de jouer avec sa main.  
Il avait décidé de l'empêcher de dormir ! Mais il arriverait à se reposer surtout après le week-end que lui avait fait vivre l'animal. Il l'attrapa par le coup et le posa sur ses genoux, bien décidé à dormir. Le chiot bailla tandis que Giles fermait les yeux.

Ce n'était pas qu'il prenait le chiot gentiment sur ses genoux hein ! Non en plus, il fallait bien l'empêcher de vagabonder pendant sa sieste. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire pendant ce petit laps de temps ? En plus, Giles était plus que jamais persuadé du côté démoniaque du chiot. Après tout, a-t-on déjà vu un chien normal qui « aboie en lisant » un livre sur les démons ?  
Non bien sûr que non ! Cette affaire serait tirée au clair ! C'était son honneur qui était en jeu.  
Et il y arriverait !

Sur ses pensées somme toutes apaisantes, le bibliothécaire s'endormit en rêvant d'un monde sans chien alors que Bebert lui était déjà au pays des rêves remplis, pour lui, de bonnes choses à manger et de gentils maîtres.  
Lorsque des élèves étaient entrés dans la bibliothèque, Giles ne les avait pas entendus arrivés et ceux-ci étaient ressortis sans faire de bruits comme s'ils n'étaient pas venus (ah c'est pour ça qu'on y voit jamais personne) afin de ne pas déranger leur sommeil et le calme des lieux dans lesquels régnait pour quelques instants une paix momentanée, un pacte de non-affrontement…

§

_A suivre…_

§

_

* * *

_

Bwarf, il était plus court celui-là par rapport au précédent… bah c'est parce que le prochain est GROS ! Enfin gros pour moi lol

Et oui je sais l'histoire n'avance toujours pas... mais avec le prochain elle avance beaucoup, enfin beaucoup... XD

Comme promis, je dis quand je le mettrais ben ... mercredi prochain donc !


	6. Il est vraiment gentil le maitre

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : Humor

Date d'écriture : 22 Mai 2006

Disclaimer : Bebert est à moi tous les autres non… ah si la petite fille du parc aussi … enjoy !

* * *

§

Pour ce chapitre, petit changement de narrateur O.o et cela va expliquer beaucoup de choses !

§

Merci à Nelja et à ustu-chan de toujours suivre cette fic et de laisser des petits mots qui font plaisir !

§

* * *

_Rappel : Le Scooby offre un chien à Giles qui accepte le cadeau mais mène la vie dure à ce pauvre Bebert qu'il soupçonne d'être un être démoniaque._

_

* * *

_

§

**Un bon anglais ! Chapitre 06**

§

Ce matin, il s'était réveillé en entendant une chanson et en sentant une odeur qu'il aimait particulièrement. Celle du breuvage chaud que son maître avait renversé une fois.

Ah il rêvait d'en boire tous les matins aussi se leva-t-il d'un coup et se dirigea vers la cuisine le plus vite qu'il put. Peut-être que son gentil maître allait lui en donner un peu… même s'il ne lui donnait généralement que sa pâtée le soir, ce jour serait sûrement différent ! Il y avait beaucoup de choses que son maître ne lui donnait pas mais que pouf soudain auxquelles il avait droit.

§

Parce que son maître était avare de caresses ou même de mots, non pas que cette dernière remarque le gêne, lui-même n'aboyait pas beaucoup, sauf quand c'était important, mais il aimait bien que son maître l'appelle.  
« Bebert » ou « Albert » ou « Le Monstre » tout ça c'était pour lui, ça il l'avait compris. Aussi dès qu'il entendait ces mots, il se précipitait vers lui pour avoir un peu d'attention…mais la plupart du temps ce n'était rien. Il le regardait et puis c'était tout ! Ou encore il l'attrapait par le coup pour le mettre dans son panier en lui disant de ne pas bouger. Ca faisait un peu mal vu que ça tirait la peau mais il aimait bien son panier et le contact avec son maître alors il disait rien.

Pas bouger, ça aussi il avait compris ce que cela voulait dire. Et il mettait un point d'honneur à obéir et faire ce que son maître voulait… comme ça il aurait peut-être une récompense.

Dès qu'il tournait le dos, alors cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait enfin bouger… mais là il comprenait pas pourquoi souvent son maître le rattrapait et le remettait dans son panier en redonnant l'ordre… à moins qu'il soit mauvais perdant…pourtant c'était tout le temps lui qui réclamait ce « un, deux, trois soleil » canin ou ces parties de cache-cache !

§

Mais bon là pour l'instant, il ne pensait qu'au délicieux breuvage qu'il sentait sur la table. Il regardait son maître qui mangeait quelque chose qui sentait bon aussi…

Il y en avait bien un petit peu pour Bebert non ? Il en avait tellement envie qu'il bava sur le pantalon de son maître qui grommela quelque chose. Il allait lui donner quelque chose ? Ah non, il partit pour sa pièce où lui n'avait pas le droit d'entrer. Il devait y avoir des choses formidables dans cette pièce, une fois il avait même vu une immense couverture qui avait l'air bien douillette.

On aurait pu mettre des millions de comme lui dessus ! Elle aussi, elle lui faisait envie mais pour l'instant c'était les bonnes odeurs que son maître lui avait laissé à lui tout seul, auxquelles il pensait vraiment.

§

Il essaya de se hisser sur ses pattes arrière pour attraper le bol mais il était vraiment trop petit. Il sauta alors sur la chaise puis sur la table.

Il aimait bien être sur les tables, les humains laissaient toujours des tas de trucs intéressants dessus… enfin pas comme la foi où on l'avait posé sur un truc immangeable. C'était rigolo comme odeur surtout que y'avait des dessins dessus mais ça faisait peur.

Il savait pas c'était quoi mais ça faisait peur !

Aussi avait-il aboyé pour prévenir son maître qu'il y avait un truc dangereux sur la table !

Mais son maître était fort et courageux lui car il avait même pas bougé devant l'image et l'avait même regarder fixement ! Il était sûr que c'était son maître qui avait gagné !

§

Là sur cette table, c'était déjà mieux… il mit son museau vers la gamelle et but le liquide chaud qu'il y avait dedans. Miam, c'était vraiment bon… meilleur que dans ses souvenirs ! Il comprenait bien que son maître en boive autant, c'était bon !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de son maître adoré, il revenait et commençait à parler fort. Bebert n'aimait pas vraiment quand il parlait comme ça car il comprenait rien. En plus, il lui retirait le bon breuvage et le jetai dans l'évier.

Il aimait ça aussi l'évier ?

Pourquoi il y avait droit ? Il était plus gentil que lui ?

Il fit des yeux tristes à son maître qui parla alors « d'arme inutile contre lui » mais ça c'était une des choses qu'il comprenait pas encore…

§

Son maître le posa à terre puis lui mit sa laisse. Il n'aimait pas ce truc mais bon ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient sortir alors… Il sautilla joyeusement pour montrer à son maître combien il était heureux d'aller se promener avec lui mais comme d'habitude il ne récolta qu'un grognement.

Etait-ce une manière de remplacer le sautillement pour son maître ?

Sûrement car son maître était gentil, il l'aimait beaucoup, beaucoup !

§

Ils allèrent au parc que Bebert affectionnait énormément aussi. Bon il était loin et ça faisait mal aux papattes autant de marche mais là bas il y avait plein de bonnes odeurs ! C'était pas comestible mais il aimait bien. Il se sentait aussi bien que sur les genoux de son maître là-bas mais s'il pouvait avoir les deux après tout ce serait mieux !

Peut-être même qu'il y aurait la petite fille. Elle était gentille, elle faisait plein de caresses et de bisous sur sa truffe ! Mais elle restait jamais longtemps vu qu'à chaque fois, elle arrivait quand son maître décidait de rentrer à la maison. A ces moments là, il était un peu triste aussi il tirait sur sa laisse pour rester avec elle.

Tant pis pour son maître, il l'aimait beaucoup mais il aimait bien la fillette aussi.

§

C'est alors que son maître disait « saleté »… ça aussi il avait compris et c'était pas gentil. A chaque fois qu'il désobéissait il le disait alors c'était sûrement pas gentil…donc il obéissait car il voulait pas que son adorable maître ne soit plus gentil… enfin il obéissait, mais pas tout de suite des fois…

Une fois, le maître n'avait pas voulu qu'il vienne sur ses genoux alors qu'il lisait dans son salon assis sur son fauteuil favori. Il avait dit saleté mais Bebert était trop heureux là où il était aussi il était resté… mais le maître l'avait mis par terre. Mais foi de Basset Hound, il avait vraiment envie de lui montrer qu'il voulait plus de câlins aussi était-il remonté. Ce soir là, il n'avait pas eu de pâté… il s'en souvenait vu qu'il avait cru que son maître l'avait oublié !

Mais en fait, le maître voulait sûrement qu'il mange moins.

§

Après tout, il avait bien interdit (ça aussi il l'avait compris vu ses hurlements sur les autres humains plus petits… son maître était vraiment très fort !) aux gens qui venaient le voir là où son maître allait la journée et qui lui donnaient plein de trucs. C'était pas forcément bon, voir même pas du tout bon, limite immangeable, mais si son maître disait rien alors il devait manger pour lui faire plaisir… mais une fois, il avait eu du mal quand même, ça bougeait !  
C'était dur de mordre quand ça bougeait… peut-être est-ce que c'était une punition parce qu'en plus c'était pas bon… il avait sûrement fait quelque chose de mal alors il s'était dirigé vers son maître pour demander pardon en lui léchant la main mais celui-ci s'était levé d'un coup… il avait été pardonné ?

Bah sûrement vu que son maître était gentil !

§

Il était d'ailleurs vraiment gentil car aujourd'hui, ils étaient restés longtemps au parc. Son maître avait lu plein de livres avec des images de choses qui font peur, et sans sourciller en plus (qu'il était fort !).

Et pendant ce temps là, lui, il avait humé les délicates senteurs de la nature. Sa préférée c'était celle des arbres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait bien ! Ils devaient être gentils les arbres pour sentir aussi bon mais il avait beau essayer de voir leur tête, c'était bien trop haut pour lui alors il leur parlait par pensée peut-être qu'ils l'entendraient un jour et qu'ils deviendraient amis comme avec la petite fille. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas venu, il était triste et pourtant son maître était resté longtemps ... sûrement pour qu'il joue avec elle - il était vraiment gentil - mais pas de petite brunette à l'horizon.

§

Le soir arrivé, ils rentrèrent chez le maître. Bebert eu droit à sa bonne pâtée mais pas au repas du maître qui sentait bon (le maître a toujours des choses qui sentent bon).

Après une petite lecture pendant laquelle le chiot avait rejoint son panier d'où il pouvait malgré tout voir son adoré maître, car oui maintenant il avait un panier. Il se souvenait, difficilement mais s'en souvenait quand même, que la première fois qu'il avait vu son maître celui-ci avait hurlé en le voyant (de joie sûrement) et l'avait mis par terre sur une couverture dure en l'enlevant du bon fauteuil douillet qui sentait bon…

Mais son maître était gentil, il avait remplacé cette couverture par un joli panier douillet… tiens d'ailleurs ce dernier allait se coucher.

§

Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, le plus petit put voir son énorme envie du moment : la couette gigantesque à l'air moelleux !

Elle avait vraiment l'air géniale !

Et douillette !

Un rêve !

Il vit son maître se coucher dedans et pour la première fois, celui-ci ne l'enferma pas dans le salon…

§

_A suivre…_

§

_

* * *

_

Tadam ! Vous en pensez quoi des pensées de mon toutou adoré ?  
Enfin on sait qu'il n'est pas démoniaque ! Ca au moins c'est dit !  
… au fait désolée pour le passage bizarre avec les arbres mais j'étais OBLIGEE de le mettre lol et puis comme ça on voit qu'il est ultra gentil comme chien ! C'est Giles qui est hyper parano !

Ne t'en fais pas Giles on t'aime quand même ! XD

Prochain chapitre ... euh samedi?


	7. Couette et sous sol

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : Humor

Date d'écriture : 30 Mai 2006

Disclaimer : Bebert est le seul qui m'appartient… Giles n'est hélas pas à moi !

* * *

§

Vous vous rendez compte, septième chapitre et il ne se passe toujours rien… désespérant… mais se passera-t-il quelque chose un jour ? Cette fic aura-t-elle un jour un véritable intérêt… telle est la question … surtout qu'elle ne sera pas encore très longue …

§

Merci à ustu-chan et à Nelja pour leurs commentaires !

§

* * *

_Rappel : Le Scooby a offert un chiot à Giles que celui-ci soupçonne **à tort ** d'être démoniaque…_

_

* * *

_

§

**Un bon anglais ! Chapitre 07**

§

Giles abattit sa main d'un coup. Il avait fait ça par un mouvement vif et brutal. Il avait mis toute sa force pour ne plus l'entendre…  
Mince, il faudrait encore qu'il se rachète un réveil. Le troisième depuis que ce chien était là !  
Il avait mal dormit et ne savait pas pourquoi. Aussi ne voulait-il pas se réveiller… il verrait encore ce chien, cette Tueuse qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, ce chien, les amis de la le Tueuse qui ne parleraient que du chien et encore et toujours ce chien ! Il essaya de remonter sa couverture douillette et moelleuse made in England sur lui mais sentit un truc qui la retenait à côté de lui. Il sortit un peu le nez de la couette et sentit soudain un coup de langue lui lécher celui-ci tout en bavant allègrement dessus ! Il sursauta et s'éjecta du lit en tombant par terre.  
Il se releva et prit ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Il aperçut alors son pire cauchemar !

Le chien, ce truc immonde qu'on lui avait offert, cet être démoniaque près à déclencher l'apocalypse, avait dormit dans SON lit ! Comment avait-il fait pour ouvrir la porte ? Giles n'oubliait jamais de la fermer ! Il avait aussi ce pouvoir là ? ...il fallait se méfier !   
Toujours était-il que ce chien avait osé le jeter de son lit, il se croyait le maître de la maison !  
Il fallait le virer de son lit immédiatement… mais c'est qu'il s'accrochait l'animal à mordre sa belle couette ! Une si douillette couverture… hors de question qu'il lui laisse, après une désinfection complète, elle serait comme neuve !

L'Humain et l'Animal se battirent de toutes leurs forces pour cette magnifique couverture si longtemps que Giles remarqua soudain (sur les restes du réveil… prions pour lui…) qu'il était très en retard ! Il lâcha son bout de couette et se prépara en râlant. Alors que Bebert se pelotonnait dans la couette près à se rendormir, Giles l'attrapa et l'emmena avec lui dehors dans ses bras en courant. Tant pis pour la laisse, il était trop en retard pour laisser au monstre infâme le temps de marcher (plutôt devrait-on dire de faire du sur-place ).  
Giles s'était tellement pressé qu'ils arrivèrent même en avance… ne pas laisser le chien marcher avait donc beaucoup d'avantage. Il le posa dans son panier pour qu'il dorme (ah que j'aimerais avoir une vie de toutou moua !) afin d'avoir la paix pour réfléchir sérieusement.

Ce chien était démoniaque ! Giles en était sûr… mais comment le prouver ? Attendre l'apocalypse ? Non ce n'était pas le truc d'un Observateur… il devait prévoir. Il devait veiller au bien-être de l'humanité ! Sa meilleure piste était semble-t-il le démon Peeunppaurttonsangphishe mais peut-être était-ce une fausse piste donnée intentionnellement par Bebert… Après tout, ce démon était décédé depuis des siècles. Qui l'avait tué d'ailleurs ? Un autre démon ? Voir même un démon canin ? … Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ou alors peut-être que quelqu'un voulait le venger et avait envoyé ce chien !

Giles était plongé dans ses réflexions et ne voyait même pas que son petit démon personnel s'était levé de son panier. Bebert était tranquillement en train de somnoler tout en gardant un œil ouvert pour regarder son maître adoré quand il avait entendu un drôle de bruit sous lui… C'était pas son panier… c'était pas le sol non plus qui faisait ça… c'était encore en dessous ? Il essaya de gratter mais rien à faire, il n'avait pas les bonnes griffes pour ça… alors il fallait trouver un trou d'un autre chien… qui avait de meilleures griffes que lui !

Bebert était pas très courageux pour chercher tout seul aussi aboya-t-il un peu pour alerter son maître qui lui était très fort ! Mais son maître plongé dans ses pensées et dans ses livres qui font peur n'avait pas entendu l'appel apeuré de son Bebert !  
Il fallait pourtant qu'il sache ce qu'était ce bruit ! Il fallait qu'il sache si ce n'était pas dangereux pour son maître adoré ! Il devait veiller au bien-être de son maître adoré quand même !... et puis peut-être que ça se mangeait ?  
Aussi prit-il son courage à deux pattes et avança à travers le lycée pour trouver un trou…

A force d'errer dans les couloirs, il ne trouva pas un trou mais une porte laissée ouverte qui menait au sous-sol du lycée. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait en bas et en connaissait pas cette partie du territoire de son maître mais après tout peut-être qu'il y aurait un trou pour atteindre son dessous de panier après les escaliers…. aussi avança-t-il pour les descendre quand boum la porte se referma d'un coup derrière lui ! Plus aucune lumière… d'accord il voyait à peu près dans le noir mais quand même il avait beaucoup peur maintenant ! Il descendit tout de même les marches une à une en faisant attention… après tout son maître le retrouverait ! Il le retrouvait toujours… mais son maître lui voyait mal dans le noir ! Non avoir confiance dans le maître ! Le maître était fort lui !

En bas des marches, il ne trouva pas de trou mais il entendait beaucoup mieux le bruit qu'il avait perçut dans son panier. Il suivit le son qui devenait agréable à ses oreilles sans qu'il sache pourquoi…  
Le bruit venait de sous cette couche de terre. La terre, ça c'était facilement grattable avec ses griffes à lui ! Il trouva alors un objet… joli mais d'après l'odeur pas mangeable… il aimait d'ailleurs vraiment pas cette odeur elle faisait peur comme les images du maître… pas grave il le donnerait en cadeau à son maître qui n'avait peur de rien pour le remercier de l'avoir retrouvé ! Car maintenant il voulait être retrouvé ; il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant là et il avait toujours peur… Il pouvait toujours aboyer très fort non ? … voir même hurler à la mort même y'en avait pas.

Giles sortit de ses pensées d'un coup en entendant un hurlement lointain ; il se rendit compte tout aussi immédiatement qu'Albert avait disparut !  
L'aboiement devait venir de lui et d'après l'éloignement de la cave du lycée ! Il s'en était douté que ce chien irait dans les sous-sols pour préparer son plan machiavélique !  
Il le retrouva dans une remise sombre à côté d'un trou visiblement frais. Le chien lui sauta dessus en aboyant joyeusement tout en tenant quelque chose entre ses crocs (ah non des crocs, attention danger lol)… Giles prit l'objet de la gueule du chiot et fronça les sourcils… Pourquoi ce démon se procurait-il un objet visiblement magique et ne s'en servait pas ?  
Pourquoi l'avait-il amené ici ?

Et voilà ! Il avait encore plus de questions dans la tête et n'avait la clef pour aucune réponse ! Décidément ce chien était un casse-tête ! Il fallait vraiment que Buffy le trouve dans une ruelle sombre tout seul et blessé franchement ? … tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi était-il dans cette ruelle ? Quelle ruelle exactement en plus ?  
Giles soudain crut comprendre quelque chose qui lui avait échappé depuis le début… mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette question qu'un démon envahissait sa bibliothèque et l'attaquait…

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

Et voilà un peu d'action… je m'ennuyais moua pas vous ? Bref on approche du dénouement… ta da da da dam…musique de film de thriller…

Prochain chapitre lundi après-midi donc lundi matin pour ustu-chan XD


	8. Un démon et des cartons

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : Humor

Date d'écriture : 22 Mai 2006

Disclaimer : Bebert est à moi … et encore d'autres « persos » pour ce chapitre mais vous verrez bien !

* * *

§

O.o autant de chapitres que "P'tit mignon" et il ne s'est rien passé ! J'suis douée pour le blablatage ! Ne vous inquiétez pas (enfin vous me donniez pas cette impression) le dénouement approche …

§

Merci à ustu-chan et à Nelja d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout et pour leurs commentaires très agréables à lire !

§

* * *

_Rappel : Le Scooby a offert un chiot à Giles que celui-ci soupçonne à tort d'être démoniaque. Le chien trouve un objet maléfique et le donne à son maître qui se fait attaquer juste après…_

_

* * *

_

§

**Un bon anglais ! Chapitre 08**

§_  
_

_Giles soudain crut comprendre quelque chose qui lui avait échappé depuis le début… mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette question qu'un démon envahissait sa bibliothèque et l'attaquait… _

Giles reconnu ce démon au premier coup d'œil. Ne devait-il pas être mort depuis des lustres celui là ? Si tous les démons morts ne l'étaient pas vraiment, ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire ! Giles esquiva l'attaque mais fut attrapé par l'une des treize tentacules du démon (vi il est plein de tentacules ragoûtants et dégoulinants…) qui le fit basculer en arrière. Le bibliothécaire tomba par terre et lâcha l'objet déterré par son démon canin. Le démon s'en saisit puis s'enfuit en laissant derrière lui un homme blessé, quasi-KO et un chiot apeuré caché sous une armoire.

Buffy entra dans la bibliothèque alors que Giles reprenait difficilement conscience.  
- Giles qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop en fait… Albert a trouvé un objet et le démon Peeunppaurttonsangphishe a attaqué juste après…  
- Il devait pas mort lui ?  
- Si.  
- Faudrait revoir vos bouquins Giles !  
- …  
- Et ensuite alors ?  
- Il a pris l'objet et est parti !  
- C'était quoi comme objet ?  
- Je ne sais pas je l'ai eu trente secondes en main ! C'était un objet magique très ancien c'est tout ce que je peux en dire … mais avoue que c'est bizarre que Albert l'ai trouvé non ?  
- C'est juste qu'il est génial notre petit Bebert ! … Beh il est où ? Bebert ?  
- Gnnnn fut tout ce qu'ils entendirent… le chiot pignait toujours caché et tremblotant de toutes ses forces.  
- Oh mon pauvre petit ! Tu as eu peur ! C'est fini ! Buffy est là !

Giles secoua la tête en soupirant et commença ses recherches sur l'objet alors que Buffy retournait en cours couchant le chiot dans son panier.  
Il ne savait plus que penser… Bebert s'était caché… avait reculé devant un démon… il n'aurait donc rien de démoniaque ? Non ! Il n'avait pas pu se tromper à ce point ; son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé ! Mais cette fois… si ? Non, après tout ce n'était normal qu'il hurle à la mort devant un dessin, trouve un objet et que le démon du dessin rapplique juste après ! Ce n'était pas normal … mais forcément mauvais !  
Et si le chien avait juste été un mauvais spectateur de cette action maléfique et qu'il avait été au sous-sol par hasard ? Après tout, c'était un sac à puces têtu mais il n'avait rien fait de mal ! … enfin si on excluait le coup du fauteuil, du thé, et autres anecdotes dont Giles se souvenait avec beaucoup de difficultés tellement ça l'avait énervé…   
Et puis après tout Buffy l'avait récupéré salement amoché dans la rue…

Il réfléchissait à tout allure tout en tournant les pages de ses livres, sûr d'être enfin la bonne voie pour comprendre les pensées de son petit démon personnel…

§

Le Scooby débarqua dans la bibliothèque dès la fin des cours alors que Giles préparait déjà le combat à venir.  
- Giles ? C'est quoi cette montagne d'armes ? Une apocalypse ?  
- Hum, presque !  
- Encore ? Ils peuvent pas se calmer un peu ces démons ? Je veux des vacances ! Vous croyez que je peux en poser ?  
- Buffy, c'est très grave…  
- Je suis sérieuse et puis ça ne peut pas être pire que la dernière fois… si ?  
- … l'objet qui m'a été volé, j'ai trouvé c'est quoi !

§

- Euh Giles c'est vraiment infaillible vous croyez ?  
- Bien sûr ! Je vous dis que j'ai raison ! Il va trouver !  
- Vous savez… c'est peut-être un chien de chasse mais j'suis pas sure qu'il soit dressé pour trouver les démons…  
- Willow arrêtes ! Tu doutes de notre Super Bebert ? Les démons il les tue d'un coup de dents ! Regardes ces magnifiques crocs qui font reculer les vampires les plus méchants, admires ces…  
- Alex !  
- Taisez vous on arrive là où Buffy l'avait trouvé !  
- Grmbl… quand même allez imaginer que Bebert nous mènera au démon parce que vous êtes persuadé qu'il connaît son odeur… c'est tiré par les cheveux !  
- Alex !  
- C'est bon j'me tais !

Bebert avançait en reculant… il ne faisait des pas que parce que son maître le poussait en avant. Il sentait cette odeur qu'il aimait pas ! Il voulait pas y aller… heureusement que son maître était fort… mais la dernière fois, la mauvaise odeur avait blessé le maître. Et Bebert lui, il avait eu très peur… mais il devait faire confiance au maître ! Aussi avançait-il … mais en arrière ! Il voulait pas ! Surtout que là y'avait beaucoup de l'odeur ! Elle était très forte ! Il devait avertir le maître pour qu'il arrête de le pousser… aussi aboya-t-il.  
- On est arrivé !  
- On verra bien Giles… c'est dégueu comme coin quand même.  
- C'est parfait comme repaire démoniaque quoi ! On y va !

Le Scooby entra en tirant le chien avec eux dans l'antre du monstre. Ils trouvèrent celui-ci en train de psalmodier des mots incompréhensibles en tenant l'objet mystique dans ses tentacules. Buffy se jeta sur lui alors que Willow récupérait l'objet tombé à terre pour le mettre à l'abri.  
La Tueuse combattait de toutes ses forces le démon mais celui-ci était très fort. Elle ne pouvait frapper plus de deux tentacules à la fois et il restait toujours les 11 autres pour la cogner par derrière… d'autant que le démon ne semblait absolument pas dérangé par ses coups qui rebondissait sur sa peau violacée et humide. Buffy sentit soudain un tentacule lui attraper le pied et l'envoyer au loin. Tranquille pour un moment, le démon se tourna vers les amis de la Tueuse pour reprendre son objet et déclencher pèpère son apocalypse à lui mais Giles l'attaqua. Il essaya de lui asséner quelques coups de hache sans grands succès. L'Observateur ne faisait pas le poids contre un tel démon. Il le poussa contre un mur et le souleva du sol en le tenant par le cou à l'aide d'un tentacule et regarda les deux jeunes gens qui commençaient à se dire que la fuite pouvait être une bonne chose.

- Rendez le moi ou il meurt !  
Tiens le calamar sur pattes savait parler ?

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Giles maintenant… Willow commença à s'approcher du démon quand Bebert attrapa un tentacule arrière du démon (un tentacule avec lequel il marche quoi ) pour que celui-ci lâche son maître adoré ! Il avait beau avoir peur, être terrorisé, son maître c'était plus important ! Aussi planta-t-il ses petites dents en grognant dans les tentacules à la mauvaise odeur. Le démon cria et commença a gigoter dans tous les sens pour faire lâcher prise à ce sale chien.  
Bebert tenait bon mais il n'était qu'un bébé chiot et n'était vraiment pas très gros… aussi vola-t-il à travers la pièce échouant dans le même tas de carton que Buffy quand le démon buta dans son pauvre petit corps… Il avait lâché son maître adoré au moins… et la Tueuse, elle, avait enfin réussit à sortir du bordel dans lequel elle avait atterri !

Et elle était énervée ! Elle avait rendez-vous ce soir et était toute décoiffée ! Elle allait faire une fricassée de fruits de mer (c'est possible ça comme plat ?) avec des bouts de démon en hors d'œuvre…  
Alex lui lança la hache de Giles qui était tombée par terre qu'elle attrapa au vol avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois dans la bataille.  
Elle coupa tout d'abord les tentacules du démon un à un, histoire de pouvoir s'attaquer ensuite directement à lui. Plusieurs coups de hache violents dans la tête suffirent pour en venir à bout… (la scène ne sera pas expliquée plus précisément afin de ne pas heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs qui pourraient être écœurés devant tant de sang…)

Le démon gisait désormais à terre avec le Scooby rassemblé autour.  
- Willow. Détruis ce truc et on n'en parle plus !  
- D'accord !  
La jeune sorcière se mit au travail alors que Giles courrait vers les cartons se souvenant soudainement de son p'tit toutou héroïque. Il trouva le chiot plein de sang mais en vie. Il s'en tirerait. Giles soupira de soulagement.

Il s'était trompé sur ce chiot. Il l'avait cru maléfique, démoniaque alors que ce n'était juste qu'un bébé chien normal… enfin aussi normal qu'on puisse l'être quand on a été élevé par un démon pour retrouver son objet fétiche faiseur d'apocalypse dès sa naissance… Oui cette race était connue pour son flair, son talent de chasseur… mais qui aurait cru qu'un démon s'amuse à faire tout un élevage juste pour ça ! Car c'était pas un chiot qu'il avait … Giles venait de découvrir derrière le carton éventré par son chien, trois bébés chiot identiques à son Bebert… Giles se tourna vers les lycéens derrière lui qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents… et sentant le coup fourré les prévins :  
- Non, je ne les garderais pas ceux là !

§

Finalement, il s'était encore fait avoir… mais là c'était plus le regard des petits chiots que celui des petits humains qui l'avait fait craqué… Comment refuser de s'occuper d'eux alors que leur frère avait sauver le monde de l'apocalypse en s'enfuyant de chez le démon pour être recueilli par Buffy ! Et puis… Giles devait bien l'admettre, cela ne l'ennuyait plus autant. Il était heureux… loin de chez lui, mais heureux.  
Il était un bon anglais entouré de quatre autres bons anglais dormant à ses pieds qui aiment le thé, les livres, et la chasse aux démons !

**Fin de Un bon Anglais !**

**

* * *

**

Ayè encore une de finie ! Encore une de 08 chapitres… j'aime pas les chapitres 09 j'en ferais jamais lol  
Voilà j'espère qu'elle vous aura plue et que vous aurez passé un agréable moment en compagnie de Giles et de son adorable toutou… enfin de tous ses toutous ! Le pauvre… déjà un comme Bebert c'était dur…


End file.
